Marianne and the Song of Redwall: Character Page
This is a character page for my fanfiction, Marianne and the Song of Redwall. Marianne and the Song of Redwall can be found on Fanfiction.net easily, by typing its title into the ff.net search engine, or by simply typing "Marianne redwall". No other fanfic on ff.net has both of those words. Marianne and the Song of Redwall is in need of much revision, which it will receive as soon as I access a computer. However, it is far better than my attempt at a prequel, The Song of Redwall. It was written off a mobile device, is full of typos and grammatical errors and is general poorly written. It will probably be deleted when I access a computer and replaced with a far better story, most likely a sequel to the former fanfic. The Protagonists : Salome: She is the main character. She is a ferret, and begins the story as being twelve seasons old, but ends it as thirteen seasons old. She used to be described with a ridiculous array of purple prose: wispy, hay golden fur, large brown eyes, and a slender figure. Now she's just an average looking brown furred girl ferret. Salome used to live in an isolated tribe of vermin on the outskirts of Mossflower. Her parents, along with most of the older, capable beasts of the tribe and many youngsters, perished before an outbreak of Black Death brought by rats. Salome was too young to directly remember the tragedies. As is implied in The Song of Redwall, she was rather oblivious and self absorbed as a Dibbun. Her teenaged brother, Samuel, looked after the youngsters of the tribe in the absence of their parents. However, when he realized that it was nonsensical to stay in the disease ridden place, he deserted the other tribe members and left with Salome. Salome was raised in Mossflower Woods. For much of her childhood, she did not receive the advantages of education and was illiterate. However, she was satisfied with the life that she led in the forest. She subsisted off of foraged fruit and fish. It's safe to say that she infrequently came in contact with woodlanders during childhood. Whenever she came across them, she found their ways to be odd and funny, bur admired some of their culture, even though she rarely understood it. She heard about Martin the Warrior as a Dibbun, but had no idea who he could be. Salome was often clumsy, awkward, and easily frightened. When she went out one evening on a badly needed errand that she had forgotten (much to Samuel's frustration ) she crashed about like a stupid creature, broke her lantern, got lost in the dark and was attacked and almost killed by a survivor of the tribe they abandoned in childhood. Samuel rescued her after coming out to look for her. In her fright, she did not register that her tribe had survived and was coming for vengeance and did not mention it to Samuel. Samuel took her to Redwall Abbey for a better upbringing. Only naturally, Salome and Samuel were greeted with suspicion by the Abbeybeasts, but were allowed inside. Abbess Elinor and other prominent Abbeybeasts were scandalized by Salome's ignorance of basic religious matters, and found some of her behaviors disrespectful and indolent, as she was not familiar with Abbey protocols, morals and beliefs. From the beginning, Salome became overawed with the tapestry of Martin the Warrior, and it was this, in part, that started her friendship with Marianne, the squirrelmaid. In many parts of the story, Salome was foolish and careless. She was overly afraid of Samuel's reprimands, but soon began to view them, resentfully, as proof that he thought she was stupid and incapable. After a fight with Samuel, shortly before his death, she was visited by Martin the Warrior. Martin the Warrior knew her brother was going to die, though he did not tell her this. He gave her semi-consoling advice. She managed a reconciliation as she realized that the quarrel was stupid. Salome cried and angsted when her brother died. But, typical of a canon Redwall story, she recovered when she saw that he sent her his dagger and was comforted by Marianne's companionship. So don't blame me for the fact that all Redwall books have creatures recovering from the death of loved ones within a couple of days. At least mine was more realistic! Samuel: Samuel is Salome's older brother, a sleek, brown furred male ferret, nine or ten years older than his sis. So maybe he is implied to be attractive, but at least there was no purple prose. Or there was, at first, but I erased it when I realized how nauseating it was. Samuel was old enough to remember when his parents died. The youngsters of his slowly dying tribe looked to him for food. When youngsters sickened and died, he was the one who attended their illnesses and was tasked with disposing of their bodies. All of this made him impatient with Salome, who knew nothing about all the illness and dying. He paid more attention to the other, suffering youngsters than he did to her Soon he realized how stupid it was to linger about, waiting for sickness or starvation to end him. He fled with Salome and abandoned the others to their fate. He raised Salome in the thick of Mossflower woods. Their relationship soon became awkward. Samuel viewed Salome as being careless, clumsy, dozy, and often without common sense. He was often frustrated with her, but tried his best to show affection. He took Salome to Redwall Abbey after she was attacked and almost killed . Though he did not show it, Samuel took a view of Salome that was overprotective and sometimes bordered on chauvinistic. This view of Salome projected onto his thoughts of other females, and especially his fantasy of the long dead Bluefen. Though he admitted to himself that Bluefen was most likely a shrewd, silent creature who had learned cunning and endurance under her father's and Swartts neglect, this did not prevent him from indulging his fantasies of her as an incandescently beautiful, delicate, soft creature. So it was not the real Bluefen that he was infatuated with, and who filled his dreams, but a wet dream fantasy of her. To the end, he is in love with this illusion. Samuel is embarrassed when Salome shows her ignorance and lack of education to the cultured Abbeybeasts. He holds a prejudice against the Abbey creatures, thinking that they are peaceloving, brainless wimps, and never quite releases that prejudice, even after spending a season in the Abbey and growing to like it there. Around the time that he learned that his tribe survived and was seeking vengeance against him for "desertion", Salome began to resent his frustrated reprimands and to feel as if he had a low esteem for her intellect and maturity. He and Salome fought, but reconciled later. However, Samuel did not show any dramatic change in his views toward Salome. He left during the night and surrendered himself to the vengeance of the tribe, frustrated with the indecision of the Abbeybeasts and too proud to wait on them. Samuel was a static character, and when he died, his last vision was a tender scene between himself and his illusion of Bluefen. Category:Incisrongirl Category:Miscellaneous Category:Behind the Scenes